


Buffy's Diary: A Slayers Work Is Never Done

by WatchersDiary (orphan_account)



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Diary, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WatchersDiary





	1. The start of something

Buffy's Diary, Day One

Okay, well, things have changed, drastically. This creepy old guy came up to me and said I was the chosen one, and that it was my destiny! Pah, yeah, right, okay. Honestly, he looked like he'd just jumped out of a book on how to be english. What a pedo. He said I should meet him after school tomorrow as he wants to 'train me'. Train me for what, exactly? I'm just 15 that's it. I'm not meant for major 'weight of the world' crap, it's all a load of bull. Anyway, I didn't tell my mom or dad for that matter, they'd call the cops, and that'd just turn into a massive scene, erg, I hate drama. I'm not turning up tomorrow anyway...Actually I might. Well I'll sleep on it, but whatever. Night!

Buffy's Diary, Day Two.

Well, I went. It was weird. Really weird. I told Mom I was going to cheerleading practice until late 'cause there's a rally on. She believed it, unsuspecting that her little girl was putting herself in danger of maybe getting raped or groped in some way by an old English man. I didn't get groped, but he taught me how to train. It's weird, I was…strong…like nothing I'd ever seen before. It was unreal. He told me he wants to meet me by the graveyard close by…I'll have to sneak out. Truth be told, I wanna go. I wanna learn to be strong and powerful, because for the first time in my pressured life, it felt like I was finally letting it out. It felt way good. Well, I have to go for dinner, I'll catch you up later tonight when I get home!

Buffy's diary, day two, later.

I'm so tired, it's unbelievable. This whole NIGHT's been unbelievable. I'll describe it for you/. Well, I went to the graveyard on time, and he wasn't there. I waited for ages and ages, and when I was about to go, I heard something. It was like groaning. I looked around and in the dirt there was a PERSON coming out of the grave! It was creepy. I started to run, but then, voila, there he was, -Guy. He pushed me back into the graveyard, and this time the person was out of his grave. I was so terrified. I thought I might crap myself or something. He started running towards me, and as he got closer, his face came into view, it was horrible. It was like he was allergic to a bee sting or something, and it had stung him all along his eyebrow line. Then the English guy, (who I'm meant to call my 'watcher') started shouting at me, things like "you have to stake him through the heart", I was totally confused. The grave-guy ran at me, and the 'watcher' chucked a pointed piece of wood at me. I didn't catch it, and the grave-guy tackled me. I kicked him off and started crawling towards the wood and grave guy was hanging onto my legs. I thought I was going to get raped of murdered. I grabbed the wooden stake, and my 'watcher' started making wild movement towards his heart. I turned round and kneed grave-guy in the face and stood up. It was weird, I was fast. I punched him once, and then used my wooden stake to stab him in his heart. He disappeared, no joke. He went POOF into a cloud of ash. After that, my pink coat was RUINED. It had grass and mud stains EVERYWHERE. Oh! Graveyard-guy was a vampire. Honestly, I'm meant to kill these things. I'm not joking, he said' the world depends on you, Buffy, you are the chosen one. You mustn't tell a single person about what you do, or who you are. If you tell anyone, the secret of who you are may spread and evil from the darkest corners of the earth may seek you out, and destroy you."

What did evil want with me? I was too pumped up and shocked to say anything, so I just walked out, gripping my stake in case I got attacked by anymore. I didn't which is fine.

{each chapter will have three diary entrys in}


	2. School hard.

Entry 4- One month after original.

Okay, well, I guess I'm sorta used to the whole slayer thing. It still sucks. I got kicked off the cheerleading squad, but I told Mom I quit, which she believed. I get a lot of detentions for : sleeping in class, not doing homework and other crap. Honestly, I can't say 'Oh, Miss, I'm the slayer, don't give me homework because I save the world from impending doom." or "Let me sleep, please, I was up all night slaying vampires."  
Oh, and all of my friends have ditched me because now I'm a 'freak'! Hey! I'm still the old Buffy. Just under a tougher, stronger, musclier outer shell, right?  
It's so hard lying to everyone all the time.  
One time Mom grounded me for sneaking out of the window. Oh well, gave me rest for that night.  
My watcher says there's been a recent incline of vamp. activity, especially near school. Great, my two hates joining together to forge one giant monster for me to fight.  
Well, my dinners ready, I think it's steak night or something [no pun intended], so I'll be off! See ya tomorrow.

Entry 5-  
So, after last night, I went to see my watcher. Says there's definitely been a recent increase of activity. Ahh!!!!!!  
He also said they're in the schools basement. Going out on a limb and saying, I hate my life right now. Honestly, all I want to be is normal. I don't care about popularity anymore! I don't! I just want to be Buffy Summers, average Jo. Not Buffy Summers, the chosen one.  
Too much pressure! I feel like I might just, ya know, explode!  
Or Implode.  
To be honest, Implode sounds more painful, let's go with that.  
I have to go on a slay trip to school tonight. Talk about fun.  
Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, if I live through the night, that is!  
Bye, wish me luck!  
xx

Entry 6-  
Oh my god. Oh my god.  
My life is over.  
Over.  
Over.  
Over.  
I'm moving.  
It's all been decided.  
I've been expelled from school.  
And I'm moving.  
Moving away.  
New place.  
New People.  
More people to hide the secret from.  
I'm also getting a new watcher.  
Fun.  
I don't think I'll be able to trust anyone else.  
I can't speak to anyone, only you, diary, only you.  
After all, you're part of me, really I'm just talking to myself, but in an acceptable way.  
If people blabbed like this in person, they'de be sent off to Nowherehospital in the region on nowheregood.  
I have to go.  
Bye.


End file.
